


Möbius Strip

by AslansCompass



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, the legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: ON HOLD FOR NOW"I'm from East London. Oh, and the future." It may have sounded cool, but Rip's introduction wasn't entirely the truth.  He didn't want to mention all he'd left behind, all the adventures he'd had in another universe. But when his wife appears in front of the team, he has some explaining to do. For starters, why she's alive and named Amy Pond.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblemadlyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblemadlyon/gifts).



Rip watched as Carter and Kendra disappeared into the night sky. Even after all the wonders he'd seen, he felt a pang of longing at the sight. 

 "Every time they do that, I get hungry for chicken," Mick said.

 Ah, Mick. There's always someone to ruin the moment. "So, shall we?" Just because Savage was gone didn't mean their work was done. For a start, that 2166 invasion--wait, what? It sounded like--but it couldn't be.

"Is that?"

"The Waverider?"

" _Another_ Waverider. _"_

_"_ Whatever it is, it's not slowing down!"

"Get down!"

The ship turned nearly vertical to fit between buildings, skidding to a stop. 

"What the hell's going on?" Jax demanded.

"To be honest, Mr. Jackson, I have absolutely no idea." The Time Masters were gone. Gone.  

"Just what do you think you were doing, Rory?"  

Scottish. Very Scottish. And angry.  

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Everywhen. And then I find you about to throw yourself into the sun."

But...that's...."Is...is it really you?" Rip stammered. He'd seen her every day--in his memory, in Gideon's holograms, in dreams. 

"Of course it is, stupid face."  

"But...but..." Her lips, pressed against his. Her brilliant hair, brushing his scruffy cheek. Her body, snug against his... "I've missed you."

"Wait, hold up, hold the phone." Mick demanded. "I may not know who you are or where you're from, but if you're giving out favors to Rory, you've got the wrong guy. That's Rip, Rip Hunter."

"Rip?" The woman laughed. "What kind of name is that?"

"Oh, right, so you and River can change your names, but I'm stuck, is that it?"

"But Rip Hunter..." she smirked. "Did you want it to sound fake?"

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Jax said.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Rip sighed. "Everybody, this is my wife, Amy."


End file.
